D&M
by Tomates y Manzanas
Summary: No es recomendable mezclar un insulso libro de Historia, una tarde perfecta para dormir y un chico rubio y guapo... aunque sea un dibujo animado. [Slash]


«Dragones y Mazmorras, un mundo infernal, se oculta entre las sombras, la fuerza del mal...»

Matías se agarró con fuerza a su almohada y cerró los ojos. Siempre que aparecía Verger, con su único cuerno y su maléfico rostro, Matías se asustaba, pero como aquello duraba apenas unos instantes segundos después ya estaba saltando sobre la alfombra, cantando más mal que bien la canción del principio, mientras soñaba ser algún día como Bobby, Hank o quizás Presto. Pero nunca como Eric, con su nariz perennemente levantada, sus ínfulas de Rey y su soberbia. Además, el escudo no molaba, no como la maza de Bobby o el arco de Hank.

A su espalda, sentado sobre el sofá, Carlos, el hermano mayor de Matías, intentaba leerse un horripilante libro de Historia. A cada línea que leía se le iban cerrando más y más los ojos, y poco a poco Napoleón iba transformándose en un Verger muy bajito, Einstein en el Amo del Calabozo de las Teorías Matemáticas más soberbiamente rimbombantes, y Margareth Tatcher corría por ahí en mallas con una pértiga como arma gritando como una banshee enloquecida.

Ojalá los libros de Historia fuesen todos tragados por un agujero negro de dimensiones inimaginables. O en su defecto que fuesen abducidos por extraterrestres aburridos.

Carlos bostezó con fuerza y se deslizó a lo largo del sofá alcanzando la calentita manta que tenía a los pies. Tomarse una siesta no le iba a hacer mal alguno, el examen de Historia no era hasta dentro de cuatro días y con Matias chillando, cantando y gritando no había forma de concentrarse, incluso si se iba a su habitación. La biblioteca habría sido una buena solución, pero con el frío que estaba haciendo en la calle cualquiera se atrevía a salir y darse el paseíto de veinte minutos hasta ella.

Carlos se envolvió en la manta con la lejana voz de Verger a modo de nana creepy y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

_Corre Carlos. ¡Salta Muchacho! El monstruo baboso está por alcanzarte y tiene fórmulas y ecuaciones tatuadas en su viscosa piel. ¡Corre!_

_Presto se quita el sombrero y pronuncia unas inquietantes palabras en latín arcaico. ¿Dónde lo aprendería? Lanza una bola de luz enorme contra la babosa y Bobby golpea el suelo con su maza provocando que este se abra y las fauces del infierno se traguen al monstruo._

_Todos sonríen y el Amo del Calabozo asiente satisfecho de sus pupilos. Uni se frota feliz contra tu costado y jurarías que Sheila te guiñará el ojo. Parece que debajo de su capa asoma un picardías color berenjena que hubieras preferido no ver._

_Delante del fuego todos os reís y conversáis y, por la noche, cuando Eric ronca pegado a su escudo y Diana se frota disimuladamente contra Sheila, tú notas un aliento húmedo y caliente en la nuca. Unas manos fuertes con algunos callos caen como garras contra tu polla y la acarician por encima de la ropa._

_Gimes alto. Bobby murmura algo sobre un banana split en sueños y Presto babea sobre su brazo que le hace de improvisada almohada. _

_Ves las luces de las estrellas y cierras los ojos mientras dejas que las manos de tu acosador se cuelen por debajo de la ropa y busquen la trémula piel. Te estremeces con el frío nocturno y te maravillas con el tacto que sientes en todo tu cuerpo. Mueves las caderas, suspiras, y pegas la espalda al pecho que hay detrás de ti._

_Hank. Oh Dios Mío. Es Hank. Sin duda alguna. Con su pelo rubio, su sonrisa pícara y ese cuerpo de infarto. _

_Rodáis sobre el suelo, él sobre ti, tú debajo de él. Os buscáis con la boca, los ojos, las manos. No te importa si los demás os oyen. Separas las piernas en una muda invitación y Hank sonríe, te guiña un ojo y se desliza por tu cuerpo con pericia._

_Jo-der. ¿Dónde demonios ha aprendido a hacer eso con la lengua?_

_Vuelve a subir por tu cuerpo y te susurra algo al oído._

—_¿Sabías que para ser tan bajito, Napoleón tenía una polla que traspasaba con creces la media de hoy en día?_

Matías gritó lleno de emoción mientras sus héroes ganaban una nueva batalla. En el sofá detrás de él, Carlos se despertó sacudido por los gritos de su hermano, mirando alrededor con cara adormilada, el pelo revuelto y la sensación de haber dormido no veinte minutos sino diez horas.

Mientras «Dragones y Mazmorras» finalizaba y Matías imitaba a Bobby con un mazo imaginario entre las manos, Carlos se percató avergonzado que se había corrido en los pantalones mientras tenía el sueño húmedo más raro de toda su vida.

En la pantalla de televisión apareció por última vez Hank, y Carlos gimió todo rojo mientras se tapaba entero con la manta.

Dios, qué bueno estaba y era un dibujo animado, y rubio y su tipo.

Tener dieciséis años y las hormonas bullendo era un asco. Un maldito asco.

Aún así sonrió. Raro o no, había soñado que Hank se lo tiraba. Había sido un sueño sí, pero se lo tiraba.


End file.
